Logan's True Destiny
by cpalomo91
Summary: In the movie Logan, he dies at the end giving the children a chance to get away from the people imprisoning them. Left behind Laura and the other mutant children set foot towards Eden after burying Logan. I'm going with an alternate ending for this movie. Resurrections and moments of clarity will happen a long with a new fight scene and possibly a new leader of the future X-men in


Ciara Palomo

Fanfiction Rough Draft

Logan

9/12/2017

English 102.10

 **Logan Fate (the alternate ending to Logan's final chapter)**

Logan and Laura are driving to Eden the place where she believes there is a safe haven for other mutants like them. Logan is weak after fighting with X-24 and passes out in the Bronco; Laura takes over driving to the spot where she's meeting her friends. Rictor and the other mutant children revive Logan to the best of their ability and ask him to come along to see them through to Eden. Logan has no interest in going. The children set foot through the forested mountains in hopes that they will make it to Eden without being invaded by Transigen. Logan wakes up and notices everyone has left. He goes outside and sees helicopters and military trucks heading over to the trees where the kids are trying to pass. Logan runs off through the mountains to try and help the kids, but he is weak and struggling to make it to them. Logan shoots himself up with Adamantium; the metal alloy he has flowing through his veins that normally helps him heal but is slowly killing him. Logan heals up and gets a boost of adrenaline. He sprints through the trees and helps fight the bad guys working for Transigen. Laura and Logan together take on most of the bad guys slicing them up with their bladed knuckles. A few of the children get captured by Dr. Rice, Donald Pierce, and what's left of their men.

Logan and Laura come face to face with the villains to rescue Laura's friends. Logan is badly wounded yet again as he tries to protect Laura. Dr. Rice threatens to kill the children if Logan doesn't cooperate with his demands. Dr. Price tells Logan that he wants to control the mutants and perfect them to his exact modifications, whether to help cure people or build a military army. Logan shoots Dr. Rice and the bullet grazes his neck. A bad guy from Transigen rushes over and pulls Dr. Rice into one of their military trucks and speeds away to save him. Logan then charges Pierce. In fear Pierce releases X -24, an evil replica of Logan. The children all take on Pierce while Logan is battling X-24. Laura, Rictor, and the rest of the children kill Donald Pierce. X-24 drags Logan through the trees with his bladed knuckles pierced through his chest. Logan shouts to the kids, "Run! Save yourselves!"

Laura finds a gun and loads it with the bullet she stole from Logan. Just as X-24 shoves Logan onto a tree branch, piercing his heart, Laura pulls the trigger. Laura screams, "No! No! No!" She runs over to Logan and tries to pull him off the branch. She cries out, "Dad!"

Logan touches her face gently and says, "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Keep running and don't stop." Logan takes his final breath.

Gideon, one of the mutant children, can hear sounds from miles away and notices that more military tanks coming. Rictor grabs Laura and pulls her towards the direction of the boarder where they're seeking refuge. The tanks speed through the forested mountains and get to the children a mile away from Eden. The children sprint through the trees and a giant electric shock net takes them down to the grown.

Meanwhile back where Logan's body lies in forest next to all the dead bad guys from Transigen a truck approaches. A Doctor from a clinic Laura had previously taken Logan to steps out. Dr. Johnson had been following Logan after he had left the urgent care, and along with him was Calliban. The doctor and Calliban rushed to Logan and treated his wounds, reviving him.

While Logan is knocked down inches away from death he has a vision of Charles and Jean.

Logan pictures himself back on an island where he and his fellow x-men were once ship wrecked. He sees a fuzzy figure of a man approach him.

Logan asks "Is this heaven?" he's in a state of awe.

The fuzzy figure approaches Logan and becomes clear. It's Professor Charles Xavier.

"No Logan, you're in the in-between and you need to go back," says Charles.

"No, I'm ready to be with everyone it's time," replies Logan.

"You need to go to Eden and help mold the children," says Charles.

"I'm not the guy for the job Charles! I'm not you," shouts Logan.

"No, you're not me Logan. You are good. I need you to do this for me," Charles says before fading away.

Another fuzzy figure starts approaching. Logan is confused " _who could this other person be?"_

Jean Grey then appears and Logan's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Now I know this must be heaven," Logan says as he reaches to touch Jeans face.

Jean smiles and then gets a look of fierce ambition in her eyes.

"Laura needs you don't you know who she is?", Jean asks in a stern demanding voice.

"She's just a girl with a similar mutation as me," Logan says.

"No, she isn't just a girl with your similar mutation, she is us. She comes from me and you, she is ours, and you need to go back and help them because they're in trouble," Jean says, her voice starting to break.

Jean leans in and kisses Logan, Jean tells him to go back to Laura and be the guy she knows he is deep down. As Jean's lips touch Logan, he gets a jolt of electricity through his body and light flashes. Logan wakes up and see's the Doctor and Calliban hovering over him.

"Calliban? How are you here, you blew yourself up?" Logan questions.

"You really think I'd kill myself for you?", Calliban asks snidely.

"I wish you and the girl would've stayed at the clinic and let me help you," Doctor Johnson says.

Calliban had stolen some of the medication from containment where the Alkali- Transigen was holding him. Together Calliban and the doctor came up with something to heal Logan without poisoning him. The doctor, Calliban, and Logan get in the truck and load it up with all of the leftover guns and other weaponry they can find. The three of them race to where the kids are being dragged into a military bus with electric handcuffs off. Logan hears Laura scream and sprints towards her. An evil, cloned replica of Laura girl (just like X-24 was to Logan) is about to kill her. Logan stands confused and worried, he can't tell which one to kill or which one to save. Calliban sneaks around and un-cuffed the children. Doctor Johnson throws his truck in gear and jumps out, the truck rams into a military tank creating an explosion. Rictor runs to Logan and helps him identify which mutant is actually Laura. Logan runs towards the clone and turns her around. As he does that the mutant changes into Jean. Logan backs away, confused.

"Come on Logan, we have to kill her," the mutant says.

"How are you hear Jean? Why are you messing with my head?", an irritated Logan asks.

"You called for me Logan, remember?" the mutant responds touching his face.

Laura jumps up behind her trying to stab her with her fist of blades, but the evil mutant turns around quickly to stab Laura. Just as the dagger is about to hit Laura, Rictor pushes her out of the way and it goes through his chest. Logan yells out, as the mutant begins to laugh. Laura screams with rage and the ground shakes.

"Kill her Logan!", the evil mutant shouts.

Logan looks at her and yells, "You are not Jean!", and stabs the evil imposter through the skull. The evil replica falls to the ground and turns into black ash

Laura runs up to Logan and hugs him with tears coming down her face.

"Daddy," she cries out happily.

"I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again," Logan says squeezing Laura tightly.

Logan picks up the severely wounded doctor and carries him to the boarder. Calliban picks up Rictor (who;s barely holding on for life) and the children follow close behind. The boarder had a hologram and a multitude of air crafts and drones come flying in. A robotic voice speaks out and says "Logan we have been expecting you for quite some time now".

Everyone looks at each other, somewhat confused. A bright beam surges down the middle of the hologram boarder and everyone disappears.


End file.
